


False Hope

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “There hasn’t been a day I didn’t think of you and it’s starting to hurt.”





	False Hope

Murdoc was scheming again which was usually never a good thing, you’d learned that a little bit ago when it’d lost him an eye and even before that when he’d captured his fellow bandmate and the two had practically gone insane on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

So when you saw his tweet about a new plan and teardrops on the paper you were slightly cautious, to say the least. You’d texted him to ask what was going on but he only answered cryptically, ignoring your questions about anything surrounding. Finally you got him to talk to you honestly for a little bit but that only was him saying how excited he was to see you and the next time that you saw him, he’d be home, scot-free!

You were doubtful about that last one but it was nice to see him so upbeat and not depressive, bitter, or angry like he’d been lately. You’d agreed to visit him in the prison for the first time in months since he hadn’t allowed you before then. Technically, you could have visited him and he couldn’t have done anything about it but you didn’t really feel like seeing him was worth Murdoc being upset over it.

You’d dressed up a bit more than usual since it was the first time you’d seen him in months and were trying not to fidget while waiting, the jail giving you a strange kind of anxiety and foreboding that you couldn’t quite place. You pushed away the feeling despite your better judgement and headed back to the prison, walked by a guard who’d finally acknowledged your presence after waiting for almost two hours.

The guard hadn’t exactly told you to follow behind him but he’d grunted and looked you in the eye and you took that as his nonverbal communication that he’d wanted you to follow close behind. When he didn’t tell you to move and let you continue to follow him, occasionally having the door held open for you as you muttered a small thanks you figured you’d made the write decisions in interpreting what’d he’d said.

“Who are you here to visit?” He asked and you had a feeling he was trying to keep the interaction brief as possible which was more than fine by you.

“Murdoc Niccals,” You replied, equally as short and he nodded with a small smirk that made you more than uncomfortable.

You resisted the urge to ask questions about why he reacted like that and if he was going to take you to see your boyfriend or not, considering the guard didn’t seem the talkative or friendly type. In fact, you were still impressed that he’d acknowledged you in the first place after the long and awkward wait in the foyer.

As you walked behind him, you occasionally took the chance to glance around. It was pretty brief considering you didn’t want to fall behind or get lost but you saw enough to make you upset over the fact that your boyfriend had been staying here for so long with no help from his band whatsoever. You’d understood why they’d refused to do anything, staying neutral on the subject of Murdoc or pretending he didn’t exist, but it still disquieted you.

They could of at least tried to get him to a nicer prison, you thought to yourself. If you’d had more money you would have bailed him out but Murdoc’s knack for hiding hoards of money in random places that he’d gotten from living with Russel who was paranoid about most things and urged him not to keep his money in a bank if it was over a certain amount, since it the government was legally allowed not to give you all of it back at that amount at least where Russel had formerly lived, had caused you to be unable to find his money and bail him out using that. You definitely weren’t the image of wealth yourself but you were trying your best to raise the money you needed, still it made you feel a pang of guilt when you saw the terrible upkeep of this place and the horrifying sounds of fighting, yelling, and begging to be let out of the place.

“Are we almost there?” You asked, unable to keep yourself from asking now.

The guard grunted in response after you turned the corner pointing to the cell. At first when Murdoc locked eyes with the guard you saw the color drain from his face but as soon as the guard walked away, his attention drawn to you, he returned to his normal self quickly hiding the fact that he was shaken up.

“Not to sound like a hormonal teenager who saw the first person he came across after watching a perfectly rrroten rom com but there hasn’t been a day I didn’t think of you and it’s starting to hurt. So come over here, will you? Before I realize I’m bloody hallucinating and throw myself at the nearest guy here to be beaten out of my misery,” Murdoc said.

“I missed you too,” You smiled at him, his little speech was sweet in it’s own Murdoc way.

“Do you know how mad I’ve been going in here? Finally got them to take the wires out of my jaw for good behaviour, whatever the hell that means. It’s like being back with my family all over again,” He says and for a flash you get a small idea of the horrors he’s been the living the past months, “But nevermind all that! We’re celebrating today, soon I’ll be out there with you, drinking this experience away and having the time of my life! Sounds pretty fantastic, doesn’t it sunshine?” He says.

“You have no idea. Staying with everyone is the weirdest experience without you there,” You wrinkle your nose, “I hate it, whenever everything is like it was, it’s just….wrong.”

“Well of course it’s wrong! The band’s missing their leader and you’re missing your legendary lover,” He replies and you can’t help but laugh.

“Last time I checked you were world-renowned, did you get a status update?” You tease.

“A lot can happen in a few months, love, that’s the least of my wonderful adventures in this hellscape! Not that they don’t treat me like the god I am, of course,” He tells you.

“You don’t have to lie to me Muds,” You tell him and you watch him take a deep breathe.

“I’m lying to myself too if that makes you feel any better,” He says.

“Not really but I hope whatever plan you’re coming up with is better than the last one,” You reply, trying to figure out what he was thinking up.

“Thanks,” He comments to you ignoring him explaining his feelings but he’s genuine and you can tell he really meant it.

You had a feeling that he didn’t want to feel even the least bit vulnerable here even with you and you couldn’t blame him. Anything to make his time here less miserable and you were sure to hear all about it after a while if he came home, when he finally came home.

“It really is but you’ll see when I’m out there. It doesn’t rely on anyone but ol’ Murdoc himself so nothing will go wrong this time, no sketchy outliers to screw up my brilliant plans! No Noodle and no inmates who tried and failed to beat me to a pulp for their morning smoothie,” He says.

“Noodle’s still in the mountains, you know. She didn’t abandon you,” You comment, sticking up for the band member who’d made her way into your heart.

“Bet she’s out there having a party with those cats she found, not even thinking of me,” He says, ignoring what you just said and you sigh and roll your eyes.

“Please be careful, I’m serious. I love you and if anything happened to you…” You trail off, biting your lip to keep yourself from even starting to tear up.

“No need to worry, I’ll be fine, I promise you that. Trust me, my plan’s foolproof,” He said and you’d looked forward to seeing him soon, how’d naive you’d been.


End file.
